


Старые предубеждения, новые дороги

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Series: Старые предубеждения, новые дороги [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fictober 2020, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Novelization, Pre-Relationship, Second Chances, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: Не все заслуживают второго шанса. Но это можно истолковать по-разному.
Relationships: Female Cousland/Nathaniel Howe
Series: Старые предубеждения, новые дороги [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993984
Kudos: 1





	Старые предубеждения, новые дороги

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9987801)  
> Фиктобер #21: “this, this makes it all worth it” + #12: “watch me”.

-*-

Он возвращается в Башню Бдения с единственной целью. Поиски новой эрлессы Амарантайна, конечно, лучше всего начать именно с бывшего семейного гнёздышка.

У него с собой лук, кинжал за поясом, второй кинжал за голенищем — он запасается на все предвидимые и непредвиденные повороты судьбы, но та глумится над ним, как и всё последнее время. Его попросту ловят как вора, пусть даже если и ловят с трудом.

Он пережидает пару тщетных допросов Стражей, штурм Башни порождениями тьмы и тогда наконец дожидается её. Девчонка-королева появляется перед ним в изысканно-практичных доспехах, притрушенных пылью дороги и где-то забрызганных кровью битвы, и она, похоже, даже не узнаёт его, пока он сам не называет своё имя.

Он, впрочем, едва и сам узнаёт её по смутной памяти. Сейчас перед ним не большеглазая тихая девчушка, которую он видел несколько раз много, много лет назад. Перед ним стоит хладнокровная амбициозная тварь, готовая записать историю собственной победы кровью.

Он не скрывает, зачем оказался здесь. Он и так понимает, что обречён, так хоть напоследок сможет хотя бы фигурально плюнуть ей в лицо. А она ещё и расспрашивает — и вопросы задаёт просто нелепые.

— Если ты меня отпустишь, — скалится Натаниэль, глядя на неё исподлобья, — я вернусь, но во второй раз твои люди меня не поймают.

— Не все заслуживают второго шанса, — сухо отвечает Кусланд, кивком подзывая к себе сенешаля.

Натаниэль готов услышать свой приговор к виселице.

— Я объявляю право Призыва, — ровно произносит она, будто это просто слова.

Он искренне, со всей душой её _презирает_.

-*-

Он не скрывает своей неприязни, и он намеревался ей отомстить, и он вовсе не идейный сторонник Стражей, так что Элисса не оставляет ему много возможностей слоняться самому по себе. _Врагов нужно держать на виду_ , как-то говорил ей отец. Отец не говорил, что особенно нужно держать на виду _Хоу_ , но этот урок уже преподала ей жизнь.

Она берёт его с собой, куда бы ни шла — от подвалов его семейного поместья до посёлков вблизи Амарантайна и даже самого города, — и чувствует, как его взгляд неизменно прожигает ей спину. Между лопатками постоянно сквозит холодок, и она рада, что её прикрывают Андерс и Огрен. Прикрывать, судя по всему, есть от чего.

Натаниэль не очень разговорчив — больше скрипит зубами. И в первый раз он обращается напрямую к ней, когда они возвращаются в Башню Бдения и остальные спутники расходятся разбирать дорожные сумки.

— Знаешь, если ты так не доверяешь мне, что везде таскаешь с собой, лишь бы я был в поле зрения, то не проще ли было меня убить?

Она разворачивается к нему лицом, готовая защищаться от его накалённой ненависти, но на самом деле видит в его глазах лишь тяжёлую усталость.

— Я не убиваю из соображений «лишь бы мне было проще», — отвечает ему в тон Элисса, сдерживая вздох. — Что бы ты там обо мне ни думал.

Ей кажется, что он собирался сказать ей ещё что-то, но эти слова точно закрывают ему рот. Натаниэль сдержанно кивает и, больше не глядя на неё, идёт к Башне.

-*-

Она не такая, какой ему представлялась. Не хладнокровная, сколько замученная, не амбициозная, сколько просто ответственная, и не тварь вовсе, а по-своему надломленная, заваленная своими бедами женщина.

Натаниэль борется с собой, цепляясь за прошлые убеждения. Он должен её ненавидеть. Она отняла у него всё. Он собирался ей отомстить и был бы прав, если бы всё получилось.

Он по-прежнему откровенен с ней до болезненной прямоты. Он хочет её спровоцировать. Хочет убедить себя, что нисколько не ошибался.

— Должно быть, было приятно, не так ли, — заводит он, когда рядом нет чужих ушей.

Она ещё не понимает, к чему он ведёт, — непонимающе хмурит брови, когда оглядывается.

— О чём ты?

— Было приятно отомстить моему отцу, зарезав его в собственном доме? А ещё лучше, наверное, было насолить ему даже после смерти, прибрав к рукам его титул и владения и оставив весь род в немилости. Ты вовсю отыгралась.

Жаль, он точно не улавливает выражения её лица — оно мелькает слишком быстро, мимолётной тенью, и взгляд у неё нечитаемый, но острый, как её кинжалы.

— Да, я отомстила за свою семью, — холодно отрезает она. — Но я сделала бы то же самое, даже если бы моя семья была ни при чём. Тебя здесь не было.

Это резонный довод, но Натаниэль не хочет принимать его к сведению. Он хочет продолжать её ненавидеть, потому что это то, что двигало им от самого Старкхэвена, а теперь ненависть затухает и ему не на чем двигаться дальше.

— Но было приятно? — настаивает он низким голосом. — _Стоило_ того, да? Стало наконец легче?

Её глаза практически пронзают насквозь.

— От мести не становится _легче_ , — цедит сквозь зубы она, наконец потеряв терпение. — Месть просто уравнивает счёт.

Натаниэль обдаёт её холодным взглядом.

— Уж ты-то знаешь? — подначивает он ещё сильнее. Хоть одно неосторожное слово с её стороны — и ему снова захочется задушить её и перерезать ей горло. Он очень на это рассчитывает.

Она смотрит на него напряжённо, в упор, долгих пару секунд, а потом просто отводит глаза, и натянутая между ними струна растворяется в воздухе. Она устало трёт лоб ладонью и заправляет назад волосы.

По-своему надломленная, заваленная своими бедами женщина. Мор бы её побрал.

— Натаниэль, — негромко и ровно произносит она, хотя ему чудится, что в голосе что-то прячется. — Я не хочу продолжать этот разговор и обострять ситуацию. К тебе у меня никаких личных счетов нет.

Ему почти хочется извиниться, но он вовремя прикусывает язык.

-*-

Когда солдаты наконец расчищают завалы под Башней, она машинально берёт Натаниэля с собой. Он сам говорит, что никогда прежде сюда не спускался, но почему-то ей всё равно кажется, что он из тех, кто должен пойти.

За линией прежних завалов они находят издыхающего мабари и потрёпанную записку. Она зачитывает текст вслух, потому что другие спрашивают, и при упоминании Адрайи Натаниэль впервые за всё время ярко проявляет что-либо, кроме откровенного презрения.

Он _встревожен_. Она ему как мать, сообщает он. Они должны её спасти.

Элисса в самом деле себе это обещает. Натаниэль резкий и иногда попросту невыносимый, и он сын предателя и собирался ей отомстить, но всё-таки он не свой отец и к тому же попросту _человек_ , и она не знает, что ещё _по-человечески_ может для него сделать, чтобы хотя бы провести черту перемирия. Они должны спасти Адрайю, и тогда она докажет ему, что у неё не осталось предубеждений. Что она не кровавый мясник, готовый изничтожить врага до корней из мести.

Она докажет это по крайней мере себе.

Только спасать им оказывается некого. Та, кого Натаниэль называет Адрайей, налетает на них безумной упырицей. Элиссе очень не по себе, что именно она вгоняет кинжал ей под рёбра.

Натаниэль на неё не смотрит. Все неудобно молчат.

— Теперь у меня точно никого не осталось, — наконец глухо произносит Хоу, опускаясь на корточки возле тела Адрайи. Элисса несмело кладёт ладонь на его плечо.

— Мне жаль, — тихо отвечает она. — Мы ничего не могли поделать.

Хоу молчит очень долго.

— Я знаю, — наконец сипло говорит он.

А она, к своему смятению, вдруг осознаёт, что понимает его лучше, чем кто другой.

-*-

Он чувствует себя опустошённым. Ощущение ничуть не ново после всего случившегося, но накатывает новой волной, и, когда он выносит тело Адрайи из подземелий и передаёт могильщикам, руки у него опускаются.

Почти успевают опуститься.

— Сэмюэль? — замечает он седовласого эльфа и не верит своим глазам. Тот оборачивается, и это правда он, их старый садовник, когда-то давно угощавший их, детей Хоу, только сорванными яблоками, такими сочными, что они жмурились от удовольствия.

Теперь у него есть только воспоминания о тех яблоках, временах да брате с сестрой. И внутри пустота гложет с такой жадностью, что хочется подпитать её болью ещё сильнее, жмурясь от невыносимости.

Он спрашивает про гибель Томаса и Делайлы. На самом деле он не хочет знать всех подробностей, на самом деле он только себя наказывает, потому что больше ему ничего не осталось. Он даже неспособен за них отомстить.

И эльф, удивлённо вскидывая брови, сообщает ему, что Делайла жива.

Натаниэль не знает, как себя чувствует, пока не видит, как в глазах Элиссы отражаются, словно в зеркале, то же самое облегчение и недоверчивая, робкая радость.

— Мы поспрашиваем о ней у торговцев, когда в следующий раз будем в Амарантайне? — просит он, и плевать, что это просьба к той, которая отняла у него семью. Что-то от этой семьи у него всё же ещё осталось.

— Конечно, — даже не медлит Страж-Командор, и Хоу изумлён собственным чувством _признательности_.

-*-

В расчищенных подземельях оказывается чересчур много ящиков и сундуков — нечто вроде целого родового склада. Элисса понимает, что не переберёт всё сама, да это, в общем-то, и не требуется. Она отдаёт распоряжение прислуге — пускай разберутся, пускай проведут инвентаризацию, а сама из любопытства заглядывает только в самый большой сундук, украшенный примечательной ковкой.

Внутри — кипа старых бумаг, какие-то карты и чьи-то памятки, но ещё — внутри лежит лук с разорванной тетивой, и на гладком, изящном дереве вырезан герб. Хоу, конечно. Семейная реликвия, стало быть.

Элисса недолго думает о том, как с ним поступит.

-*-

Натаниэль держится в стороне от всех, в углу дальнего зала, и это место ему даже в прошедшем времени теперь тяжело назвать домом.

Всё ушло, всё, что было его достоянием и наследием, больше не имеет никакого значения. И если уж он не намеревается мстить, пожалуй, ему только и остаётся смириться. Теперь он к тому же и Серый Страж; изгой всех изгоев с претензией на опосредованное благородство и великую цель во имя всеобщего блага. Пожалуй, могло быть и хуже. А с этим можно и жить.

Его раздумья прерывает появление Стража-Командора — она заходит в зал с большим свёртком в руках и сразу идёт к нему. Невзначай интересуется его самочувствием — он отмахивается, потому что ясно, что не за этим она пришла.

— У меня для тебя кое-что есть, — наконец переходит к делу она, протягивая ему свёрток. — Я нашла его в сундуке в подземельях.

Он разворачивает ткань, и ему хватает доли секунды, чтобы понять, что это за подарок. Старый лук его рода, которым последним пользовался его дед. Он плохо скрывает своё впечатление. Даже рассказывает что-то из истории своей семьи — хотя ей, должно быть, плевать, уж не благодаря ли ей всё пришло в упадок. Он не знает, как стоит расценивать этот жест, поэтому напоследок просто говорит отрывистое «спасибо».

Она смотрит на него внимательно, будто выискивая нечто, чего он недоговаривает.

Но оставшееся наследие семьи наконец собирается по крупицам, и, может быть, это всего лишь умелая манипуляция, но Элисса кажется искренней, и на душе теплеет.

Он пока не торопится признавать это вслух.

-*-

Это светский приём из таких, что Элисса на дух не переносит. Она помнит, как при любой удобной возможности сбегала с семейных торжеств в Хайевере. Вся эта миссия в Амарантайне — тоже своего рода предлог, чтобы избежать зубосводящей тоски при дворе. Но здесь её это всё-таки настигает.

Она меняет привычный доспех на нечто более представительное и подходящее _эрлессе_ — она в платье, пусть и неброском для своего положения, поверх которого кожаная кираса — она всё-таки не только эрлесса, но и Страж-Командор. В волосы вплетена тонкая серебряная диадема — подчёркивание её титула королевы, и она отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что дань каждому из её статусов вместе просто не сочетается, но перед вассалами нужно предстать соответствующе. Как будто только от этого всё зависит.

Ей делает удивлённый комплимент Андерс. Огрен отпускает сальной, но для него — удивительно деликатный комментарий. Вассалы кланяются и держат губы в улыбках, принося свои новые присяги. Хоу… Хоу смотрит на неё неотрывно из дальнего конца зала, и она перехватывает его взгляд несколько раз за вечер.

Она не на своём месте. Вот, наверное, о чём он хочет ей в очередной раз напомнить.

Её втягивает в водоворот местных интриг и склок — нужно разбираться сразу со всем: претензиями разных баннов друг к другу и к ней самой, проблемами края в целом, подозрениями о заговоре против её командования. Когда она наконец находит минутку отойти в сторонку, чтобы перевести дух, у неё в самом деле кругом идёт голова.

— Должен признать, держишься ты неплохо, — раздаётся рядом голос Натаниэля. — Некоторые из баннов обломили о тебя зуб.

Она молится про себя, чтобы нынче он не завёл давний разговор о несправедливости и возмездии, потому что сейчас это будет немного слишком. Но когда она поднимает на него глаза, он выглядит скорее добродушно. Только смотрит на неё в упор, почти не моргая.

— Мне кажется, даже если все зубы у неё обломаются, банн Эсмерель будет готова просто проглотить меня целиком, — негромко признаёт Элисса, тут же мысленно упрекая себя за это. Эсмерель поддерживала и до сих пор поддерживает Хоу. Она не в том положении, чтобы жаловаться на неё Натаниэлю. Она вообще не в том положении, чтобы кому-либо на что-нибудь жаловаться.

Но тот позабавленно фыркает, поднимая к губам кубок, и наконец отводит от неё взгляд, от которого ей так не по себе.

— С большой властью приходят большие проблемы, — отвечает он негромко, и вдруг она чётко осознаёт, что он просто навеселе. — _Ваше величество_. А с Эсмерель всегда были свои сложности, даже когда она выступала на стороне моего отца, — в некоторых вопросах она просто заноза в известном месте. Не принимай близко к сердцу всё, что она говорит, но будь с ней настороже.

— Спасибо, — удивлённо моргает Элисса. Совет от Натаниэля — последнее, чего она могла ожидать, и, учитывая их историю, ей впору бы относиться осторожно к его подсказкам. Но он медленно окидывает её взглядом с головы до ног и чему-то криво усмехается.

— Это платье идёт тебе больше, чем доспехи, — добавляет он. Она ничего не успевает ответить — он, развернувшись, уходит, чтобы снова наполнить кубок.

Её втягивает обратно в светский водоворот.

-*-

Наутро голова ноёт просто нещадно.

Он умывается холодной водой и долго сидит на улице, вдыхая утреннюю почти морозную прохладу. От этого заметно трезвеет в мыслях, но боль в висках никуда не уходит.

Он прячет лицо в ладонях, растирая глаза подушечками пальцев. Перед глазами всё ещё стоит вчерашний приём, как будто он до сих пор там, и от того, что воспоминание кажется почти происходящим сию минуту, к горлу подкатывает дурнота.

Он невольно вспоминает Элиссу — её наряд подчеркнул её статус совсем иначе, чем это делали привычные ей доспехи. Как и совсем иначе подчеркнул её фигуру.

По-своему надломленная, заваленная своими бедами _женщина_. Сильная, стержневая, молодая и… миловидная.

_Это неправильно_ , корит себя Натаниэль. _Она убила твоего отца_.

Он очень надеется, что впечатление внушила ему изрядная доля эля. Он и правда несколько перебрал.

Чтобы чем-то себя занять, отвлечь от надоедливой головной боли, он берётся восстанавливать дедов лук; ядровик упруго гнётся как новый, позволяя натянуть новую тетиву.

Во дворе Башни Бдения начинает расходиться утренняя суета, и в какой-то момент на улицу выходит Элисса, в обычной рубахе да кутаясь в плащ. Она решительно направляется в сторону кузни, но, заметив его, коротко кивает, проходя мимо.

Он кивает в ответ, а сердце забивается чаще.

Пеплом Андрасте, он, видимо, всё ещё далеко не трезв.

-*-

Они проходят возле амарантайнской церкви, когда Натаниэль замечает вслух, что прежде там стоял памятник Байрону Хоу.

Элисса напряжённо молчит, вслушиваясь; в его голосе не слышится прежней злобы, которая всегда проявлялась, стоило теме затронуть нынешний статус всего рода Хоу. Она слышит скорее горечь. Бегло косит на него взгляд и только сочувствует.

Натаниэль не заслуживал платить за ошибки своего отца. Но Рендон Хоу заслуживал, чтобы наказание понесли и его потомки. Золотой середины у этой дилеммы нет.

Они сворачивают в торговые ряды, и Элисса помнит своё обещание. Она не знает точно, откуда стоит начать расспросы, поэтому поглядывает на Хоу, а тот вдруг замирает как вкопанный, и Элисса становится свидетелем сцены, которая напоминает ей собственную встречу с, казалось бы, потерянным старшим братом.

За минуту после приветствия Делайла успевает сказать больше, чем предназначается чужим ушам, но её слова внушают надежду и облегчение. Если дочь Хоу говорит о том, что с покойным эрлом дела обстояли плохи, то ей, Элиссой, точно двигало не только предубеждение или жажда мести.

Возможно, наконец и Натаниэль пожелает услышать всю правду. Уж это, впрочем, не её разговор.

Пока Хоу уходит пообщаться с сестрой, она закупает у торговцев необходимые припасы, а после наведывается в таверну пообедать. Там Натаниэль её и находит. Сперва он воодушевлённо делится общим содержанием их беседы — она в первый раз видит его в настолько приподнятом настроении, — но, выговорившись, он становится ужасно немногословен и реагирует на её вопросы лишь односложно.

Они отправляются назад к Башне Бдения, когда Хоу наконец решает заговорить.

— Я задолжал тебе извинение, — и по его голосу совершенно ничего понять невозможно.

Элисса мысленно признаёт, что удивлена. Пожалуй, это последнее, что она ожидала от него услышать. Что угодно, любой рассудительный аргумент, но только не прямолинейное извинение.

Она уверена, что ему тяжело даётся это признание.

— Не извиняйся, — отвечает она. — Всё нормально.

— Не нормально, — обрубает он, и в его чертах снова проступает резкость, только в этот раз она направлена не против неё. — Я вернулся в Ферелден убеждённый, что мою семью уничтожили лишь за то, что она приняла не ту сторону. Но мой отец сам навлёк это на себя. Я должен был понять это раньше.

Она долго молчит и долго на него смотрит. Практически не верит, что это произошло.

— Ты не мог знать, — почему-то оправдывает она его прошлое уверенное заблуждение.

— Мне следовало разобраться, прежде чем действовать, — качает головой он. — Я был идиотом, и как ребёнок винил во всём тебя и Стражей. При этом ты показала себя только как… друг. Или насчёт этого я тоже ошибся?

Она вспоминает все свои шажки к перемирию, отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что это ей нужно было не только для успокоения собственной совести.

— Я бы хотела быть тебе другом, — наконец объявляет она полноценную мировую.

Натаниэль чуть ли не впервые на её памяти ей так искренне улыбается.

Элисса ловит себя на том, что больше не опасается поворачиваться к нему спиной.

-*-

Хоу, конечно же, замечает, как Элисса относится к остальным.

Она умеет заводить друзей; в ней точно есть некое очарование, которое располагает к ней окружающих. Натаниэль и сам понимает, что не вышел сухим из воды.

Элисса часто берёт с ними Андерса, и именно беглый отступник заставляет задуматься о том, что у неё всё складывается и не только с _дружбой_. Глядя на их взаимные подколки, он пытается оценить уместность таких заигрываний, прикинув их пример на себя.

Если бы он так заигрывал с ней — конечно же в шутку, — было б ли это сносно? Как бы это выглядело со стороны? Что бы она ему ответила? А могло ли б сложиться так, что…

Так быть не должно, думает он не без раздражения. Он бы так ни за что себя не повёл. Она _королева_ и к тому же _замужняя_.

Он путается в том, что чувствует, не знает, когда точно внутреннюю мантру « _это неправильно, она убила твоего отца_ » сменяет « _это неправильно, она замужняя королева_ ». Но кое-что понятное в этой кутерьме всё-таки остаётся.

_Это неправильно._

Элисса смеётся, будто не видит, что ходит по тонкой грани, и воображение непрошено лезет в голову, подкидывая и прочие «если бы». Натаниэль скрипит зубами, не давая себе лишний раз задерживать на ней взгляд, и только молча наблюдает за Андерсом, подумывая отвесить тому хороший подзатыльник покрепче.

_Создатель_ , это, конечно, не ревность. Это должно быть что-то ещё.

-*-

Она застаёт его на стрельбище за Башней Бдения. Он явно проверяет починенный лук.

— Эй, Кусланд, — зовёт он её. — Присоединишься?

Перед глазами возникает тренировочная площадка Хайевера — да, она хорошо помнит, как ещё ребёнком проводила там всё своё свободное время. И, конечно, соревновалась с детьми других лордов, когда они у них гостевали. Странно, что только сейчас она вспоминает, что там также были и дети Хоу.

— Вызываешь соревноваться? — хмыкает она, доставая из-за спины лук. — Я же стреляю лучше тебя, Хоу.

— Вот и посмотрим, — щурит глаза он. — С пятидесяти шагов прямо в яблочко?

— Легко, — дерзко принимает она и усмехается. — Позволю тебе даже выстрелить первым.

Он пожимает плечами, отходя на оговоренную дистанцию, и вскидывает лук, точно как когда-то в детстве. Только лук теперь у него такой, что бросается в глаза; и сам он, конечно, очень как возмужал.

Она засматривается на то, как он целится, едва не самыми кончиками пальцев притягивая стрелу к уху. Вдруг ловит себя на том, что представляет, как эти сильные пальцы касались бы _не тетивы_.

Он, конечно же, попадает в цель и самодовольно оглядывается на неё.

Элисса порывисто отворачивается, поднимая собственный лук. Тетива неприятно впивается в щёку, под которой пылает жар.

Она скучает по Алистеру. В этом наверняка всё и дело — или так, во всяком случае, она себя убеждает.

Её стрела вонзается точно рядом с пущенной им.

Как и должно быть.

-*-

Новый наплыв порождений тьмы едва не застаёт их врасплох. Им приходится выбирать — спешить в битву у Башни или защищать Амарантайн, и Хоу искренне рад, что это не его выбор. Он знает, что оставил бы город на погибель, а потом бы себе этого не простил.

Элисса решает стать двукратным героем, и он сжимает губы, чтобы не упрекнуть её в том, что она попросту пытается умереть. Он уж тут рядом с ней именно за тем, чтобы не позволить этому случиться.

Они борются сквозь горящий город, затхлые подземные ходы и, наконец, самые омерзительные пещеры. Они не соревнуются в стрельбе, но Натаниэль всё равно старается выпустить больше стрел — каждая уменьшает вероятность, что до неё всё-таки дотянется какая-то тварь.

Когда они наконец выходят из последней битвы живыми, он рад обнять её — крепко, крепче, чем позволяют приличия, но что можно простить после боя на смерть. Она так же крепко обнимает его в ответ и потом чуть похлопывает по плечу, отстраняясь с улыбкой.

Голову кружит от этой небывалой близости. Подумать только, что он всей душой желал ей смерти. Подумать только про прежнюю полосу своих якобы неудач, свою ненависть и сомнения, потаённую горечь и зависть, и презрение, и упрёки — подумать только и отпустить. И улыбнуться ей в ответ от всего сердца.

Милостью Андрасте, это — это всё того точно стоило.

…Она уезжает из Башни через пару дней утром, пока все спят, и Натаниэль зло кусает губы. Он знает, что она в своём праве и вовсе не обязана перед ним отчитываться, но понимает, что надеялся также, что она вот так просто не улизнёт. Он не может отделаться от впечатления, что она нарочно вот так сбегает.

Он пытается писать ей вдогонку. Но сминает три листа прежде, чем отказаться от этой идеи.

Ему нечего ей сказать. Нечего из того, что говорить стоит.

Но он будет ждать её возвращения.

-*-

На улице мутный серый рассвет, когда она уже в конюшне и прикрепляет сумки к седлу. Рядом нет никого — она только что отпустила конюха, заранее подготовившего коня, и сейчас у неё наконец-то есть время подумать и спокойно выдохнуть перед отъездом.

Она успевает только сделать глубокий вдох.

— Так и знал, что ты постараешься уехать незаметно, — говорит за её спиной Натаниэль, и она и рада, и взволнована, и даже немного раздражена слышать его — всё сразу. — Точно как в прошлый раз.

Она отворачивается от сумок. Натаниэль стоит в полном дорожном облачении, придерживая лямку наплечного мешка, из-за которого выглядывают колчан и лук, и от души вдруг отваливается некая глыба. Это не очередное прощание.

— Ты не дашь мне просто уехать, да? — она невольно усмехается, а сердце внутри подпрыгивает.

— После твоего прошлого исчезновения — нет, — опустив мешок на землю, он подходит к дальнему стойлу и лишь хмыкает: — Не все заслуживают второго шанса, знаешь ли.

Он выводит другого оседланного коня, и сложно поверить, что это происходит взаправду.

— Я еду с тобой.

— В Денерим? — зачем-то переспрашивает она. Хоу ловит её взгляд и косо усмехается.

— До самого края света, если потребуется.

И она солжёт, если скажет, что нисколько этому не обрадовалась.


End file.
